


Reunion

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: mako_reactor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Zack lives, and he starts to hear the call for the Reunion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'if Zack lived' ficlet. If you don't know what the reunion is, then SPOILERS for that? Zack lives on and can’t just stand around with rumors of Sephiroth around. [mako_reactor link](http://mako-reactor.livejournal.com/96338.html)
> 
> Themes used from mako_reactor: black, cold, back turned

Hearing rumors of Sephiroth’s return had sent chills down his spine. Before Sephiroth’s sanity has slipped away from him, Zack had started to form a friendship with him. The man he had fought in Nibelheim was not the same man he had built that friendship with.

In the back of his mind, Zack knew Sephiroth had returned, but with the threat of the Turks still watching his every move, he thought better of leaving the relative safety and cover of the city for tracking a rumor.

Unfortunately, support for the rumor started to build. Zack had noticed Reno’s surveillance had become sporadic at best and almost non-existence. The rumors of a man dressed in a black cloak became the only rumor buzzing through Midgar and that was when he was sure.

_Reunion..._

Zack had no idea where that word had come from but he could _feel_ where Sephiroth was heading.

_...and Cloud?_


End file.
